Enki, Gladiator of Ur
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730215 |no = 7174 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 144 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Enki was beloved of his masters and even more so of their king. In the coliseum, at the foot of the pyramids, he had never lost a single fight. All were fascinated by this strange white-haired young man who was capable of dismembering all the other slaves with his bare hands. His eyes seemed to blaze with an inhuman will, brute strength and a desire to devour life. Still clutching the bloody heart of that day’s adversary in his hand, Enki could not keep his eyes off the princess. Enki leapt, breaking the chains that were meant to hold him prisoner while leading him back to the catacombs and landed at her feet. The guards advanced, spears were about to pierce the bone platemail of this wild savage, but Ninmah motioned them to let him approach. Enki only wished to offer her the heart of his opponent. The princess felt close to Enki. As a child she had loathed her father for having been there at the massacre of this young boy’s clan, this boy whose eyes and hair were the same as hers. Much like today, that day Enki had been the last survivor in the arena as well, managing even to kill the guards who’d come to clap him in irons. Enki had then gazed at her with that same ash-eyed stare, filled with determination and desire. The princess felt her pulse racing. Enki had just finished devouring her heart. From his throne, Gilgamesh looked askance at the scene. |summon = Each fight brings me closer to the spirits and Ninmah. |fusion = Each fight serves my dreams. |evolution = Each fight brings me closer to the spirits, closer to Ninmah. | hp_base = 4577 |atk_base = 1815 |def_base = 1653 |rec_base = 1504 | hp_lord = 5950 |atk_lord = 2250 |def_lord = 2050 |rec_lord = 1850 | hp_anima = 6692 |rec_anima = 1652 |atk_breaker = 2448 |def_breaker = 1852 |def_guardian = 2248 |rec_oracle = 2048 | hp_bonus = 950 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 320 |atk_guardian = 2052 | hp_oracle = 5207 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 3 |ls = Heavenly Sanctuary |lsdescription = Boosts all stats (35%) & boosts HC drop rate (20%) & boosts HC effectiveness (50%) & boosts Spark damage (75%) for 2 turns when number of Sparks have exceeded a certain number (20) |lsnote = 35% stat boost, 20% HC drop rate, 50% HC effectiveness boost, 75% Spark damage boost after 20 sparks for 2 turns |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Ur's Wrath |bbdescription = 25 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & boosts own Atk (75%) for 3 turns & boosts max HP (15%) & Boosts HC and BC drop rate (25%) for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% Atk boost for 3 turns, 15% HP boost, 25% HC, BC drop rate for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Uruk's Rage |sbbdescription = 15 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & 3 combo Earth elemental attack on a single enemy & Boosts Atk and Def relative to HP (10%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% boost to Atk, Def based on remaining HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |evofrom = 730214 |evointo = 730216 |evomats1 = 730215 |evomats2 = 730215 |evomats3 = 730215 |evomats4 = 730215 |evomats5 = 730215 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Shapeshifter |addcatname = Enki2 }}